


Candles

by squishykoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, its not even good, kageyama's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishykoo/pseuds/squishykoo
Summary: It's Kageyama's birthday and also possibly a new beginning.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!! This is my first attempt at writing so please be gentle with me! it's not much and it's not even that good but the idea came to me and I just rolled with it. Many of you might not like it but please refrain from bashing me or the work. I tried ok! also oikage is my fav, I literally love this ship so much I can't. anyway, constructive criticism is welcome! also, comment! I would love to hear from you!

Candles

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGEYAMA!!!!!”

The whole room rang loud with this cheer. It was Tobio’s birthday. No matter how many years went by, he was still not used to having people care enough about him to celebrate his birthday. It used to be just him and his mother in the early years when he wasn’t good at socializing. He still was not, but being best friends with Hinata came with the added bonus of hordes of people.

In fact, most people in this party were Hinata’s friends from campus or those Tobio knew personally from playing volleyball. Most of the volleyball teams from the high school were present, which also included Seijoh High. This was worth mentioning because even Oikawa-san came. As much as their relationship had improved over years Tobio still had not expected him to be here, not to mention looking genuinely happy for him. Tobio was beside himself with joy. Not many knew that Tobio’s avid admiration for Tooru had turned into much more. If Tobio was feeling particularly brave he might even say he was in love.

So being together with Oikawa-san and having him enjoy his company so much made him feel like he was on top of the world. The time flied fast when they were conversing so comfortably, alcohol also helped. Oikawa-san had changed from his high school days. He had matured, so had Tobio. But some things had stayed the same. Oikawa-san still teased him mercilessly and their rivalry was still going strong. Oikawa-san had grown more and more beautiful every year and Tobio had also grown into himself. Tobio was now comfortable in his own skin, but he still had not experienced intimacy with anyone.

“Tobio-chan, what did you wish for this year?” Tooru asked drunkenly.

“You.” He answered. Because as much as he’d grown, he was still brutally honest. He was also feeling confident from the response he got from Tooru today. (Also booze.) 

Tooru was shocked. He had not expected that. Yes, their relationship had gotten better over time and he could now tolerate Tobio’s presence -even sometimes enjoy it- and maybe he sometimes thought that Tobio was the prettiest human being on earth (even prettier than him, but don’t tell anyone that) but it did not mean he was seeing Tobio in a romantic light.

“Why would you ask for me? I didn’t know you see me in that way Tobio-chan!”

“But I do. I have so for some time now. You don’t have to return my feelings Oikawa-san. I just wanted this out there; I didn’t want to hide it anymore.”

“Tobio… I – as much I’d like to say I return your feelings, I just, I haven’t…”

“I know.” Tobio smiled sadly. “It’s kinda obvious. And I didn’t tell you this to make you feel guilty, I just… wanted to get this over with so you could reject me and I could move on.”

“Saying that doesn’t make me feel any less bad. It may not seem like it but I care about you a lot, Tobio. You’ve come to matter a lot to me and I’m not going to be the reason we grow apart. Tell me what I can do to make it better, Tobio.”

Tobio didn’t know what to make of Oikawa-san. He had expected to be rejected loud and clear. Oikawa-san trying to make him feel better had not been on the agenda. He didn’t know what to do. He told Oikawa-san just that.

They were at an impasse.

“Ok! Let’s do this Tobio-chan! Let’s try dating! And before you say anything I am not doing this for your sake. No one can make me do anything I don’t want to. So let’s do this! Also, I have a feeling that I’ll be whipped for you by the end of the month. It wouldn’t surprise me, to be honest.” 

“Waahhhhh?!” exclaimed Tobio, very eloquently.

“So that’s settled! I’m yours now Tobio-chan!”

Tobio didn’t know how to reply to that. On one hand he was very happy and on the other hand, he was very doubtful. Surely this was all a joke, he was waiting for someone to come and yell ‘PRANKED!!’ to his face and for Oikawa-san to laugh at him for believing even a little bit of it. Or if it was a drunken mistake Oikawa-san would come to his senses in the morning and he’ll finally get rejected. Thinking the latter was more probable, he told Tooru, “You should go home now, Oikawa-san. I’ll call you a cab.”

When Tooru was gone and Tobio was in bed waiting for sleep to come, he let himself hope. Hope that he was wrong and none of the reasons he thought were true. Hope that maybe over time Oikawa-san could also come to love and cherish him. Hope that Oikawa-san could be called his one day.


End file.
